Tik Tak Tik Tak
by AnJel13
Summary: 14 Agustus 2004. Pukul 14.04. Tragedi itu terus terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu. Berulang kali. Ada apa ini? Apakah kami sedang dipermainkan Tuhan? Atau, apa hanya aku? /UKISS / No pairing, sadly / Eli & Kevin / character died / storyline inspired by Hatsune Miku-Kagerou Days / one-shot/ Review please #smilebrightly


_**Annyeong**_**. **

**Terimakasih buat yang menyempatkan diri mengunjungi cerita ini. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis buat categori **_**screenplays**_**, sebelumnya saya cuma nangkring di **_**anime/manga**_**, tapi dengan akun lain, ini akun baru khusus buat fanfic U-KISS yang saya tulis. **

**Agak gugup juga karena selain ini pertama kalinya menulis buat **_**screenplay**_**s, juga karena fandom saya berbeda dengan kebanyakan yang ada disini. Saya KISSME, fans U-KISS. Sedih juga sebenarnya tidak banyak fanfic U-KISS disini, bagaimana dengan fans-nya? Yah, walaupun bukan KISSME saya harap **_**chingu**_** semua menyukai cerita ini ^^**

**Okay... cukup sambutannya (?) Silakan mulai ceritanya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

"**U-KISS bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya untuk cerita ini."**

**.**

**.**

**Character: Elison Kim (Eli) & Kevin Woo**

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Supranatural, Horror, Tragedy**

**Others : Cerita ini inspirasi dari video **_**Hatsune Miku**_** berjudul **_**Kagerou Days**_** dan judulnya diambil dari salah satu single jepang U-KISS, **_**Tick Tack**_**. Karena judul dan ceritanya dianggap cocok, jadi... ya... ^^ Cerita ini juga sudah di-publish di Facebook saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy..**

**.**

**.**

**TIK TAK TIK TAK**

Aku nyaris tak dapat melihat layar ponselku saking terangnya cahaya matahari yang terpantul disana. Menyipit sedikit, dapat kubaca empat digit angka yang menunjukkan waktu saat ini 11.50 dan dia belum juga muncul. Cuaca semakin terik, punggungku mulai basah oleh keringat. Tiang besi tempatku bersandar tidak terasa dingin lagi. Suara detikan jarum jam yang berada di ujung tiang ini lama-lama membuatku sakit kepala.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat. Jantungku berpacu. Aku yakin itu dia. Dia telah datang.

Perlahan kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk menghindari sengatan cahaya mentari. Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapanku. Postur tubuhnya lebih kecil namun tinggi kami sebanding. Rambutnya yang cokelat keemasan, seolah tengah menyerap cahaya matahari melihat bagaimana surai-surai halus itu tampak bersinar. Wajahnya mulus dan kecil, manis sekali, seperti perempuan, dan wajah itu menyiratkan kebingungan yang ditujukan padaku.

Dia yang kutunggu telah datang.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku membuka mulut dengan kikuk, berusaha memecah keheningan yang canggung ini. Suaraku keluar, tapi secara misterius menjadi parau dan sama kikuknya. Buru-buru kututup kedua bibir ini. Terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan tertarik untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum, terkekeh kecil dan balas menyapa.

_Annyeong_.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Namanya Kevin Woo dan dia baru satu minggu pindah kemari. Katanya dia berasal dari Amerika, walaupun kedua orang tuanya adalah orang Korea asli. Aku jadi paham kenapa bahasa Koreanya terbata-bata seperti itu. Tapi tidak masalah. Dia bicara pakai bahasa Inggrispun akan kulayani karena aku juga pernah tinggal negeri paman Sam tersebut.

Dia berencana memasuki salah satu sekolah internasional di kota ini, yang sedikit aku sayangkan. Sekolahnya itu letaknya sangat jauh dari sekolahku sendiri jadi kecil kemungkinan kami akan berpapasan di jalan. Katanya dia belum siap memasuki sekolah negeri yang notabenenya diisi anak pribumi. Bahasa yang menjadi penghalang. Akan susah bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengerti budayamu, caramu bicara dan sebagainya sehingga dia lebih memilih sekolah internasional. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya juga.

Tujuh hari di Seoul, Kevin selalu datang ke taman ini. Memang agak jauh dari tempat dia tinggal sekarang, tapi dia lebih suka disini. Lebih tenang dan dia tidak perlu pusing mendengarkan orang-orang berceloteh dengan bahasa yang belum dia pahami sepenuhnya. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disini, bergelantungan di ayunan berkarat dan menegadah menatap langit biru, seperti yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya juga seperti ini. Sore itu aku memutar jalan pulang melewati taman ini. Aku juga heran kenapa karena bukan hobiku berjalan lama seperti itu. Langit sudah mulai gelap, hanya menyisakan sedikit warna ungu di cakrawala. Di taman yang biasanya kosong itu tiba-tiba aku mendengar derit aneh. Dan ketika kulihat, ternyata ada orang lain yang tengah duduk termenung di ayunan tua itu.

Lampu taman hanya memberikan sedikit cahaya, tapi aku bisa tetap melihat rupa orang itu. Wajahnya yang kecil, postur tubuhnya yang kurus, rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Dan sedikit banyaknya, aku terpesona. Namun aku tidak berani mendekat. Entahlah. Hanya saja, dia terlihat seperti kucing liar dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi. Jika didekati orang asing dia akan lari.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu penasaran dengan orang tersebut. Nyaris setiap hari aku akan berjalan iseng melewati taman ini. Dan nyaris setiap hari aku menemukan dirinya. Dan baru hari ini aku berani bicara padanya.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

_Kau suka musim panas? _Tanyaku padanya yang langsung dijawab dengan tidak.

_Aku membencinya_. Jawabnya setengah melamun. _Karena musim panas hanya akan memberimu mimpi buruk._

Begitulah katanya. Dengan datar dan... kosong. Aku hanya bisa tercengang. Bingung kenapa orang seperti Kevin bisa-bisanya mengatakan sesuatu yang gelap seperti itu. Kevin mungkin menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku karena dia langsung tersenyum dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

_Aku suka kucing_.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Sudah hampir pukul 14.00. Sudah banyak yang kami bicarakan, kami bahkan bertukar nomor ponsel, tapi aku belum merasa cukup.

Kevin terlonjak begitu mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang. Wajahnya memucat. Dia bilang dia telah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk sampai di rumah sebelum pukul dua siang ini. Dia tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan di depan ayahnya atau sesuatu yang menakutkan akan terjadi, ujarnya ngeri. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya ayah seperti apa yang dia miliki.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi dia langsung pergi berlari. Aku kaget dan spontan berlari menyusulnya, pembicaraan kami belum selesai, bahkan dia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah mengejarnya kuharap aku bisa sedikit menenangkannya dan meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja dengan ayahnya walaupun dia terlambat.

_Kevin!_ Panggilku terengah. Dia tidak dengar dan berlari semakin jauh. Ya Tuhan, cepat sekali lari anak ini.

Dia sudah sampai di tepi jalan, aku mempercepat lariku. Kevin terus berlari bahkan ketika lampu rambu untuk pejalan kaki menyala merah. Aku terbelalak ngeri. Dia dalam bahaya.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

_KEVIN._

Aku menjerit ngeri, sangat keras. Kevin akhirnya mendengarkan. Dia menoleh dan menatapku bingung. Untuk sepersekian detik dia berhenti. Sayangnya dia sudah berada di tengah jalan.

Dan detik berikutnya sebuah truk menghantam tubuh kurusnya.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas pada 14 Agustus 2004, pukul 14.04, Kevin Woo tewas tertabrak truk. Bekas darahnya diragukan dapat sepenuhnya hilang dari jalanan aspal di depan taman tersebut.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku tersentak bangun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku pulang dan tertidur. Semuanya terasa... sama, seolah tragedi mengerikan itu tak pernah terjadi.

_Tik tak tik tak_. Jam dinding yang tergantung di atas jendela berdetik begitu keras. Atau mungkin itu hanya karena kamar ini begitu sunyi sehingga suara sekecil detikan jarum jam bisa terdengar jelas. Aku mengerjap, sedikit linglung. Rasanya aneh sekali. Pagi ini... sepertinya aku _pernah_ merasakannya. Bagaimana kau menyebutnya? Ah. _Déjà vu_?

Aku bangkit, mencoba menjernihkan isi kepalaku. Di luar sudah terang, langit biru bersih tanpa awan sedikitpun yang menodainya. Cahaya panas matahari begitu terik. Pukul berapa sekarang?

Kuraup ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Memang bukan kebiasaan bagus membiarkan ponsel menyala selagi kau tidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah kebiasaan. Aku mencoba melihat penunjuk waktu di layar ponsel. Sabtu, 14 Agustus 2004. 10.40.

Lho?

Aku menegadah. Menatap langit sekali lagi. Kenangan mengerikan itu masih terbayang jelas di kepalaku. Dan masih membuatku merinding. Tapi...

...apakah itu hanya mimpi?

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Pukul sebelas lima belas dan aku sudah mulai berjalan ke taman selagi bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa semua terasa familiar, terasa seolah pernah kulakukan sebelumnya dengan persis sama. Mimpi yang kudapat semalam semakin kabur. Aku jadi lupa detail ceritanya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak penting lagi. Hanya sebuah mimpi, kan?

Sebelas tiga lima. Aku sudah berdiri menunggu di depan jam taman. Panasnya matahari tidak aku hiraukan. Aku bisa saja menunggu di tempat lain yang lebih teduh. Tapi aku tidak mau. Hanya disini titik yang takkan terlewati jika seseorang memasuki taman karena jam ini letaknya segaris dengan jalan masuk ke taman.

Sebelas lima lima. Peluhku mulai banyak. Kepalaku mulai pusing menahan panas yang begitu terik. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dan aku bersorak dalam hati. Aku mendongak, dia telah datang dengan tatapan bingung ke arahku yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dan mungkin dia heran kenapa ada orang mau-maunya berdiri di tempat terbuka saat matahari sangat terik begini. Aku menyapanya, gugup. Dia tersenyum, terkekeh dan balas menyapa.

Kenapa semua terasa familiar?

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Namanya Kevin Woo. Aku tahu. Dia orang Korea yang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika dan baru seminggu yang lalu kembali ke Seoul ini. Aku juga tahu. Dia lebih memilih sekolah internasional daripada sekolah negeri. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua alur ceritanya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tentang dia yang suka kucing. Tentang dia yan benci musim panas. Opini suram tersebut.

Seolah aku pernah bercerita seperti ini dengannya.

Lalu, aku tersentak, semua kenangan itu kembali. Mimpiku itu. Atau, apa memang itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Tapi semuanya sangat cocok dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin déjà vu. Aku yakin sekali.

Bagai tersengat listrik, aku tersentak. Segera aku bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Kevin tampak kaget dengan sikapku. Dia bertanya, tapi aku menunda jawabannya.

Jika memang itu bukan mimpi, maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Pukul 13.55. Kevin memekik kaget. Aku terlonjak dan dia mengatakan sesuatu soal tidak boleh pulang terlambat dan ayahnya. Ya. Semua sesuai dengan mimpiku.

Dia bersiap untuk lari tapi dengan sigap aku menangkap tangannya. Tidak. Kalau dia berlari sekarang dia akan...

Kevin menatapku bingung dan mungkin sedikit kesal karena aku menghambatnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama dalam mimpiku terjadi lagi padanya.

_Akan kuantar kau pulang._ Usulku padanya. _Biar kujelaskan kepada ayahmu kenapa kau terlambat_.

Dia menatapku bimbang dan mulutnya membuka untuk membantah. Tapi aku menatapnya tajam, meyakinkan dirinya.

_Ayo_. Ujarku kaku. _Aku tahu jalan pintas_.

Aku bohong. Tapi tidak masalah asalkan dia selamat. Dan hidup.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Dia menurut. Kubawa dia berjalan memutari taman, tanpa menyebrang jalan. Dia diam saja dan mengikuti. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah berbohong padanya. Tapi hal itu bisa dikesampingkan dulu. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah alasan yang harus kuberikan pada ayahnya nanti. Dilihat dari raut wajah Kevin, sepertinya ayahnya bukan lelaki bijak yang mau menerima semua alasan.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran, aku jadi tidak sadar kemana aku membawa Kevin. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh menyeramkan dan dia menjerit sembari melihat ke atasku. Aku melongok ke atas, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kevin menjerit ngeri seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak sempat melihatnya. Semua terasa bergerak cepat ketika Kevin mendorong tubuhku keras sehingga aku jatuh terduduk semeter jauhnya.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku ngeri atas apa yang kulihat. Orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar kami. Banyak yang memekik dan beberapa berusaha menelpon ambulans.

Kevin terbaring di tempatku berdiri tadi, tidak bergerak. Di sekelilingnya tampak bongkahan beton tebal dan material lainnya, termasuk kaca. Darah menggenang di bawah tubuhnya, banyak sekali. Napasku tercekat. Ada potongan kaca besar menancap di dadanya. Sangat dekat dengan jantung. Bahkan mungkin sedikit mengenai organ vital tersebut.

Tubuhku serasa bergerak sendiri. Cepat-cepat aku menghampirinya, sedikit terhuyung karena _shock_ yang masih memengaruhi tubuh ini. Kevin perlahan menegadahkan wajahnya begitu aku berlutut di depannya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, darah segar mengalir dari kedua sisi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, matanya tampak kabur, nyaris mati.

Mata itu menatapku, mencari-cari mataku sebelum bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

_Kau selamat_. Bibirnya bergerak dalam ucapan bisu. _Syukurlah_.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas 14 Agustus 2004, pukul 14.04, Kevin Woo tewas dalam insiden runtuhnya dinding sebuah bangunan tua di daerah Achasan. Pecahan kaca merobek jantungnya dan kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat terhantam bongkahan beton.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku terbangun. Lagi. Dan kali ini aku sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang _akan_ terjadi. Aku tahu hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Lagi. Tanggal 14 Agustus 2004. Lagi. Pukul? Pasti 10.40 pagi. Aku gemetar. Aku merinding. Ngeri atas apa yang menantiku pukul 14.04 nanti.

Hawa panas memenuhi kamarku. Langit di luar seolah mengajakku untuk bermain. Musim panas menggodaku untuk keluar, untuk menyaksikan kematian Kevin.

_Tidak_.

Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat darah merah yang tergenang di bawah tubuh pemuda kurus itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar pekik kesakitannya lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatnya mati lagi. _Apa_ yang harus kulakukan?

_Tik tak tik tak_. Waktu terus berjalan. Aku bagai orang gila, berjalan berkeliling kamar, menggigit jari dengan gelisah, mandi keringat dingin, terperanjat oleh suara sekecil apapun. Aku masih tidak tahu harus apa. Haruskah aku tinggal disini seharian? Menunggu esok hari dan mendengar berita seorang pemuda tewas menggenaskan?

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau dia mati. Apapun alasannya. Dia harus hidup. Takdir konyol macam apa yang membuat dia mati setiap pukul—

Tunggu. Pukul berapa sekarang?

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku tidak percaya. Sudah pukul 13.45? Apa saja yang kulakukan di kamar ini?

Tanpa persiapan apa-apa aku langsung melesat kabur meninggalkan kamar. Aku tahu aku akan kelihatan seperti orang gila. Memakai pakaian tidur, rambut kusut, wajah pucat, basah oleh keringat dingin, aku bahkan tidak memakai sepatu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus segera ke taman itu. Aku harus menyelamatkan Kevin dari kematian. Sebelum pukul 14.04.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku melihatnya. Dia masih duduk termenung di ayunan. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari pukul berapa sekarang. Aku bersorak lega dalam hati. Dia masih hidup.

Aku berlari menghampirinya. Dia kaget dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba dan mungkin karena penampilanku yang memang tidak pantas. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Segera kuambil tangannya dan kutarik dia pergi. Taman ini tidak aman.

_Hei_. Dia bersorak kaget. Tidak kudengarkan. Aku berlari membawanya. Aku tidak tahu pasti harus dibawa kemana dia. Rumahku? Itu satu-satunya pilihan muncul di kepalaku.

_Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!_ Dia berteriak marah dan berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri. Takkan kubiarkan. Aku malah menyeretnya ke jembatan penyebrangan. Cuma ini alternatif penyebrangan yang ada. Kevin masih terus memberontak. Dia tampak ketakutan. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf dalam hati berkali-kali.

_Nanti kujelaskan._ Ucapku akhirnya ketika kami mulai mendaki jembatan. _Sekarang kau tenang dulu dan ikut denganku._

_Siapa yang akan percaya pada orang gila sepertimu_. Bentaknya marah. _Apa maumu? Kau mau menculikku, hah?_

_Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kematian!_ Seruku gusar pada akhirnya. Untuk sesaat Kevin terdiam. Kupikir dia akhirnya menyerah dan menurut.

Aku salah besar.

_Kaulah satu-satunya yang akan membawaku ke kematian saat ini! _Dia berteriak marah dan entah darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berhasil lepas dari genggamanku. Cengramanku terhadapnya lepas. Keseimbangan tubuhnya lenyap. Aku menatap ngeri.

Dia jatuh.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas 14 Agustus 2004 pukul 14.04, Kevin Woo tewas terjatuh dari jembatan penyebrangan. Kepalanya pecah.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku terbangun lagi, masih di hari dan tanggal yang sama, pukul yang sama. Kali ini aku jadi ragu untuk bangkit. Aku takut akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Semua usahaku sia-sia. Apapun yang kulakukan Kevin akan mati pada akhirnya.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku ke taman lagi. Dan aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Kami ngobrol lagi.

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Aku bisa saja tinggal di kamarku seharian dan tidak terlibat dalam kecelakan nanti, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, walaupun untuk yang terakhir kali.

Haruskah dia mati? Kenapa dia harus mati pada tanggal 14 Agustus? Kenapa harus berkali-kali? Takdir apa yang direncakan Tuhan?

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Atau, apa mungkin, akulah yang sebenarnya dipermainkan Tuhan?

Buat apa dia menjebakku dalam putaran waktu ini? Kenapa dia membuatku menyaksikan kematian Kevin berkali-kali?

Takdir apa yang Dia rencanakan untukku sebenarnya? Kenapa harus berbelit-belit begini? Kenapa tidak bisa diubah?

Aku menatap kosong jasad Kevin yang terhimpit batang besar sebuah pohon tua yang mendadak roboh ketika kami lewat. Dan seperti biasa, Kevin melindungiku, mendorongku menjauhi kematian dengan menghadapi kematiannya sendiri.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas 14 Agustus 2004 pukul 14.04. Kevin Woo tewas tertimpa batang raksasa sebuah pohon tua. Seluruh tulangnya remuk.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

14 Agustus 2004 yang lain. Menyaksikan kematian Kevin yang lain.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas 14 Agustus 2004 pukul 14.04. Kevin Woo tewas dalam insiden jatuhnya pipa besi dari atap sebuah proyek bangunan. Sebuah pipa tajam menembus tubuhnya.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku terbangun lagi. Tapi aku seperti tidak pernah tidur. Bayangan Kevin yang tewas secara menggenaskan terus datang dan pergi dari kepalaku. Aku jadi seperti _zombie_. Aku seolah mati.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas 14 Agustus 2004 pukul 14.04. Kevin Woo tewas karena pisau pemotong rumput yang terlepas dari mesinnya dan memental liar di area taman. Lehernya nyaris tergorok habis.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Siapapun, tolong hentikan ini.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Kevin benar.

Musim panas hanya memberimu mimpi buruk. Dan kini aku turut membenci musim panas yang memberiku mimpi buruk ini.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Aku kembali ke taman ini. Dan kembali kutemukan Kevin. Di ayunan yang sama, wajah melamun yang biasa. Kali ini kuputuskan untuk tidak menghampirinya. Aku hanya akan memandangnya dari sini, di luar pagar taman. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana takdir jadinya nanti kalau seperti ini.

Pukul 14.02 dan Kevin mulai berlari. Aku mengamati. Dan aku juga tahu truk besar itu turut datang dari arah berlainan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Aku terus mengawasi. Kali ini semua akan berbeda.

Kevin tidak memperhatikan rambu pejalan kaki yang belum berubah hijau, dia terus berlari. Truk itu juga tidak bisa berhenti. Semua terlihat dalam gerak lambat bagiku. Kevin sudah berada di tengah jalan, truk itu membunyikan klaksonnya keras sebagai peringatan, Kevin membeku mendapati kematian yang akan segera menyongsongnya.

Aku berlari cepat. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa secepat ini. Dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di depannya dan langsung mendorongnya ke belakang, ke tepian yang aman. Dia terbelalak kaget mendapati aku yang menggantikan posisinya menerjang truk tersebut.

Aku tersenyum padanya yang terhuyung mundur. Berhasilkah aku menyelamatkannya?

Dan kematian menjemputku, dengan hantaman keras mobil truk.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Musim panas 15 Agustus 2004 pukul 07.30 pagi. Kevin Woo menonton berita tentang kecelakaan di depan taman Seoul. Sebuah truk menabrak seorang pemuda bernama Elison Kim hingga tewas. Sang sopir truk sendiri terbebas dari sanksi penjara ataupun denda karena insiden ini murni kecelakaan.

Kevin memandang layar televisinya dengan pandangan melamun. Senyum penuh kelegaan Elison Kim masih terbesit kembali di pikirannya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga penyelamatnya itu bisa berisitirahat dengan tenang.

"Aku benci musim panas," gumamnya. "Yang hanya memberiku mimpi buruk."

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

Jika Tuhan hanya ingin mengambilku, kenapa harus sesusah ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca. Saya minta maaf jika ada suatu hal yang dirasa kurang atau tidak pantas.**

**Mohon reviewnya.. /puppy eyes/**


End file.
